


Neverwas

by einfach_mich



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Drabble that explores what would could have been if one very important thing had happened differently in Alice's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverwas

"What do you think?" She asks pointing at her painting, the broken body of their meal laying on the floor beneath the core smeared canvas.

I never much cared for how she likes to play with her food. Don't see the point in messing with them once they were dead, but my girl is special. She is gifted.

"They're very pretty entrails," I remark with a genuine smile and got a skin-cracking slap to the chest for my trouble.

"No! I meant her!" Alice jabs her finger at the canvas, making that little pouty face that drives me crazy.

I hate it when she's sad. Her little angel face turns dark and she looses interest in everything. The last time she hit a bad patch it took me close to year to get her to eat. Once she did though she didn't stop until we'd drained an entire town dry and had to leave North America and lay low for awhile.

In the end, when it comes to making my girl happy it isn't a choice. I take a step closer and stare at the mess of visera and try to make sense of it. If I close one eye and tilt my head I can make out something that vaguely resemble a face.

"She's pretty, I guess." I glance at her over my shoulder and get her beautiful smile as my reward.

"She's my sister," her voice takes on the dreamy quality, a sign she's in a vision or memories, they're all the same to her. "Or she was going to be."

"Alice you don't have any family, besides me." I go to her, petting her black hair and pull her into my arms.

"I know," she sighs, I can hear the regret in her tone. "I was supposed to. I was going to have brothers and sisters. We lived up North, in a place called Spoon. Or something like that. I can almost remember."

"Hush, Baby." I kissing her cheek, try to calm her. "You're talking nonsense."

"No, Jimmy," she shakes her head, and tries to pull free from my arms. "I told you. I can remember. Everything. What will be. What could be. Even what never was. I remember it all."

She's turning dark again, I can see it in her burning crimson of her eyes as she focuses again on the painting. "She was a human girl, and my brother loved her. There was another boy, but that part is fuzzy. I was married to a soldier and you were dead."

"It's not real," I whisper in her ear, tightening my hold on her.

"I know, but..." She turns in my arms, sliding her fingers through my hair, and her grip tightens to a painful degree. "I can still feel your head in my hands, the vendom dripping over my fingers. I killed you."

"Look at me Alice." I take hold of her wrists and gently pull her hands from my hair. "I'm alive, you're my girl. Do you understand?"

Her eyes lighten, and her smile finally returns. "Yes. You're Jimmy."

"Yes I am." I pull her close and kiss her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jimmy," Alice growls as she leans in close to scrap her teeth against my neck.

I am a lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twist of canon, imagining what would have happened if James had gotten to Alice first. I've always liked the idea of these two, they had the potential to be the Joker and Harley Quinn of the Twilight universe.


End file.
